The Bad and The Broken
by Jui-Imouto-Chan
Summary: Tsuna and Akihito are twins, who completely differ from one another. Akihito constantly picks on "Dame-Tsuna" for being an embarrassment, while Tsuna takes the insults silently. One day, Akihito decides to rid Tsuna of his voice, burning his throat with a match, leaving Tsuna to attempt to survive. Once he enters middle school, surviving will be the least of his worries. ALL27


"Aki-kun! Tsunayoshi! We have a guest!" Nana shouted cheerfully. The aforementioned twins ran down the stairs. Tsunayoshi, who was in front of Akihito, was shoved down with a shout coming from Akihito saying, "You're in my way, Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna tumbled down the rest of the steps, landing in front of his mother. Akihito then jumped down the rest of the steps and his mother caught him, spinning him around a bit, before lowering him onto the ground with a giggle.

As his mother walked over to the kitchen, Akihito walked over to the fallen brunet on the floor.

"Ne, Dame-Tsuna?" Aki whispered menacingly, "I might step on you if you stay there too long." he threatened, standing from the crouching position he was in. When Tsuna made to get up in a sluggish manner, Aki grinned and stomped on the boys spine, foot in between his shoulder blades. He giggled in glee when he heard a light crunch, along with the wince from Tsuna.

Tsuna whimpered, "W-Why?"

"Because you took too long." –and with that, Akihito turned on his heel and sauntered into the kitchen.

* * *

 **xxx-Page Break-xxx**

* * *

When Tsuna hobbled over to the dining room table, he noticed a kind-looking old man sitting in one of the unused chairs.

The man was in a friendly conversation with Akihito, at the moment. But when the old man gave him a quick glance, he felt a little apprehensive. Tsuna flinched when the man suddenly took interest in starting a conversation with him, gaining a glare from Aki.

"So, you are the Tsunayoshi that I have heard about. Your father tells me all about you two in Italy. I am Timoteo, but both of you can call me Ojii-chan." The old man said.

"Hai, Ojii-Chan!" Aki shouted, clinging onto Timoteo's back. Timoteo chuckled.

" _È un piacere conoscerti, Timoteo-san."_ Tsuna said quietly.

 _("It's a pleasure to meet you, Timoteo-san.")_

" _Il piacere è tutto mio, Tsunayoshi-kun."_ Tsuna blinked, before going into a full-blown conversation with Timoteo in Italian.

 _("The pleasure is all mine, Tsunayoshi-kun.")_

And so, Tsuna and Timoteo conversed, Tsuna choosing to ignore the malicious glare sent his way by Aki, knowing fully well that he was going to get hurt either way.

He just didn't know how bad it would be.

* * *

 **xxx-Page Break-xxx**

* * *

"Oi, oi, Dame-Tsuna!" Aki called manically, "You need to stop trying to get attention! You should know by now—nobody loves you!" he grinned, venom seeping into his words as he stomped on his older brother's back, breaking a few spinal vertebrae. The sickening crunch made his grin extend even more.

"Augh!" Tsuna cried out feebly in agony, as his brother added a few kicks to his side, as well, breaking his ribs.

"You know, Dame-Tsuna," Aki started, staring at the painfully writhing older brother of his with eager eyes, "—you should just shut up." he finished, wrapping his hand around the weaker brunette's throat. He lifted the boy effortlessly, crushing the boy's windpipe with sheer brutal force.

Suddenly, he paused, eyes flashing as he pulled out a match.

Dropping Tsunayoshi onto the ground, Akihito lit a single match, before opening Tsuna's mouth.

"Good luck being multi-lingual without a voice. Oh, who am I kidding?—Good luck _surviving,_ this time!" and the younger twin let out a horrifying cackle, shoving the lit match into the small brunette's throat.

Not wanting anyone to bear witness to his "act of good will" (for the citizens), he fled the scene smugly, ready to indulge himself in a feast of delicious treats from his mother. Boy, would she be proud that he rid her of an embarrassment!

With that in mind, the 7 year old sauntered home, enjoying the lack of a "burden" in his household.

He knew that his brother would return, but he would ignore his presence with vigor. It would be easy, now that the brunette would be rendered speechless. (Literally.)

What a good day…

* * *

 **xxx-Page Break-xxx**

* * *

Tsuna wanted to scream, but no sound came out; his insides were on fire, and his throat constricted painfully. His lungs felt heavy, and dots clouded his vision. He felt the burning sensation grow as he spit out blood onto the concrete below him. He couldn't stand, couldn't call for help, and he was sure people would assume that whoever had done this to him was doing them service, and would be highly grateful to them.

He was only glad that it was raining, now. At least he could extinguish the flame within his body. He took a greedy gulp from a puddle nearby—hygiene be damned. He was living only due to willpower.

He didn't realize that there was an orange flame on his head, nor the fact that he was able to trudge out of the alleyway with his remaining energy. As the flame diminished, black clouded his vision, and he was unable to realize that he was caught by a nearby shopkeeper with a hat.

What a shitty day…


End file.
